Stolen Car
by Tenkouken
Summary: A simple job, a simple scent... Two carnappers accidentally open a Pandora's box of passion, betrayal, and confused emotions inside a stolen car. ONESHOT


Konyanyachiwa! My name's Tenkouken! I've stopped doing my story "Inspector Mills" for a while due to lack of inspiration (and a lot of work in the newsroom), but I wanted to keep writing, so I decided to make a one-shot. This was supposed to be a song-fic, and I don't know how exactly a song-fic is supposed to be written, so there. XD

The song in this fic (marked in _italics_) is "Stolen Car" by Sting, one of my favorite artists. The song has been haunting me for a long time, so I decided to get this over with and write it down ASAP.

While I'm at it, I'd like to thank Tella for reviewing this first-hand. I'm glad to know you liked this story, but I promise to do my best in the future!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, its characters, and…. You know the rest.

The characters portrayed in this fanfic are based from "Card Captor Sakura" and were not fitted to resemble any non-fictional entity. The entities, events, and circumstances in this fanfic are fictional. Any resemblance by feature, characteristic, or as a form of parody of any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and would be the author's fault. "Rolls eyes"

For comments, suggestions, or any form of communication, you can contact me by giving me your reviews, or by just PM-ing me. Am I supposed to put in an "All rights reserved" phrase or something? I thought so.

* * *

"Stolen Car"

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

"Come on!" A low voice rang amidst the shadows of the parking area. The speaker, a blonde teenager, signaled to his companion before running to their target, scampering for cover behind the cars as they avoided the lights and the lone guard in the premises.

Cerberus crept towards the parked gray Jaguar XKR Portfolio as his partner, Spinel, gazed around with his bonnet on. He pulled out a knife with wires from his jacket, and then caressed the lock on the driver's side before stabbing it with one of the wires.

"We have three minutes! The guard will be here within that time period. Don't let him suspect any movement here!" Spinel whispered.

"Shh! I'm concentrating! I haven't encountered this kind of lock. If I can open this without triggering the alarm for too long, we can get this baby out quietly!" Cerberus replied.

"_Late at night in summer heat, expensive car, empty street  
There's a wire in my jacket, this is my trade  
It only takes a moment, don't be afraid  
I can hotwire an ignition like some kind of star  
I'm just a poor boy in a rich man's car…"_

"There! Let's go!" Cerberus whispered as Spinel jumped into the Jaguar. The car's engine purred as its anti-burglary alarm beeped for a second, and then stopped, before moving slowly. Cerberus is finally in control.

The Jaguar crept towards the parking lot's exit, with Cerberus acknowledging the clueless guard and the receptionists. As the car left the premises, the drum of traffic rang, signaling that they have made it into the expressway. Mission accomplished.

"_So I whisper to the engine, flick on the lights  
And we drive into the night…"_

The night was strangely quiet, with the Jaguar's headlights and the moon lighting the way. It was a long, downhill drive to Tomoeda, off the border of Chiba Prefecture, and the night lights of Tokyo flickered in its brightest, signaling midnight.

"If Touya sees this baby, he'd be begging for us to give this to him, but no!" Spinel roared with a hearty laugh. "This engine's the smoothest I've heard, and the interior's really classy. The acceleration's good too. I think I want this for myself!"

"Bah. If you're taking this car, then I'll take that Humvee that Touya promised for myself. He said he'll have it customized as a present for our last hit. He promised me a PS2 and a ref with the Humvee. Of course you'll get the couch you wanted too."

"Okay, okay! You win! We'll take the Humvee!" Spinel grumbled.

Cerberus took the time to look around him as he drove. At the dashboard were an envelope, a few papers, and a cigarette. The area around the driver's seat was messy with random stuff. The backseat was cluttered with papers and clothes.

Spinel picked up the calling card lying near the stereo.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, company director of Kinomoto Corporation," Spinel read the card. "Also one of the richest bastards this side of the planet. I hear he was quite the catch. Half the world's female population mourned when he married Kaho Mizuki a few years ago."

"Kaho Mizuki? The newscaster from Moon TV?" Cerberus asked, his eyes not leaving the expressway, as he opened a can of orange juice from his pocket.

"Yup. She's one hot mama, I'm telling you. She may be seven years older, but she could sure make a man happy. How else would she get Eriol to marry her?"

"She must be his best bed buddy. Or let's give her credit, maybe she's wife material. Or maybe because she's like a mom and Eriol looked like a baby."

"Very funny. Hmm, this must be a new car. Eriol must be proud," Spinel said as he ran his hand over the leather seat. He then opened the window and lit the cigarette.

Cerberus, on the other hand, was in deep thought. The cigarette smoke mixed with the showroom scent of the air-conditioned interior, bringing a strange, musky feel. The city lights began to flicker from a distance, but his senses were onto something else…

_"Oh the smell of the leather always excited my imagination  
And I picture myself in this different situation  
I'm a company director, two kids and a wife  
I get the feeling that there's more to this one's life…"_

"Hey, is it true that a girl's juice smells like armpits?"

Cerberus choked on his orange juice upon hearing his partner's sudden query. He eyed Spinel warily as the latter pulled off his bonnet and shook his violet-black hair.

"You know, I read that a girl's lubrication is no different from sweat or tears. It's just a body secretion with a distinct smell. Ever sniffed at a girl's armpits?" Spinel asked as he puffed at the cigarette.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Cerberus retorted.

"Lessee, Nakuru smells like a sweatshop, so screw the thought. Akane smells like baby powder. You're lucky. But Sakura's armpits smell good, like oranges. Kinda strong but sweet-smelling. No wonder that Chinese kid likes sniffing her."

"Sniffing? More like planting kiss marks and mashing her and God knows what else. Ever wondered why our ceiling always goes bump-bump-bump (bounces on his seat)? And when did you start sniffing armpits anyway?"

"Look, what I'm saying is, this car smells like girl juice, or armpits. Or both. I don't know… Figure it out yourself."

Cerberus sniffed around him. There was, indeed, the armpit-like scent of a woman's musk, the scent that haunted a man's body as he kissed and touched her while she moaned in his arms, the stream that drenched his loins as he gave and received pleasure while his partner, bathing in sweat and sex, begged for more.

As if to answer Cerberus' thoughts, one of the pictures from the envelope fell. The picture showed Eriol with a woman with long black hair. He had one arm around the girl's waist while the latter held several shopping bags. The girl wore plain-looking clothes and a wide cap, but her features were still evident.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, top model of Piffle Princess," Cerberus said. "Rumor has it that those two are seeing each other. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_There's some kind of complication, he tells her he's alone  
Spends the night with his lover, there's a trace of her cologne..."_

"Here's a nice cologne," Spinel replied instead as he pulled his hand off the glove compartment. It was a bottle of Body Shop Cassis Rose, its oils leaking on its spray nozzle and smelling of diluted roses. Spinel sprayed the perfume around him and Cerberus, and then smirked, pleased with his deed.

Cerberus closed his eyes as he inhaled the perfume. This, mixed with the scent of the leather, smoke, and juice, clouded the car's interior. He was enveloped in an illusory space, where he played witness to a world he was never invited to see…

"_And the words of his mistress, as she whispers them so near  
Start ringing in my ear…"_

* * *

"Eriol, stop… Just a moment, please!" A young woman groaned half-pleadingly as the man, Eriol, forced the Jaguar's passenger seat to recline and gently pushed her into the seat. The woman landed face down on the seat, with her lover's hand running through the well-shaped butt bulging from her skirt.

"Relax, Tomoyo dear," Eriol whispered in her ear and licked it. "You're waiting for this, aren't you? What better place than here?"

"No! Yes! No! I mean, not here… My place… Can't we…"

Eriol grumbled as he ripped off Tomoyo's blazer and blouse, and squeezed her breasts, eliciting yelps from the woman. He pulled off her red lace bra and greedily sucked on each nipple before running his tongue through the valley between them. Her body tasted of roses, so sweet and sensual, just ripe for the picking.

He stopped worshipping her torso, pulled off her skirt and stockings, and felt her lace thongs. He smiled upon seeing that she was hot, wet, and wanting badly in her nether regions. His fingers began to snake under the garment, and into her hot, drenched crevice. Finger after finger teased, tickled, and entered her clit, now soaking in the juices that trickled into the car seat.

"Eriol, don't… Stop… Don't… Stop…" Tomoyo whimpered.

"I can't hear you," Eriol mumbled, his fingers continually pumping in Tomoyo's clit.

"Don't… Stop… Don't stop!" she screamed. Her body began to tremble as she had an orgasm right there and then. Eriol responded by pulling her close and kissing her furiously, which the young lady did as well. She hurriedly yanked off his shirt, pulled off his glasses and pants and grabbed his manhood, making him groan unpleasantly.

"Dear… Do you realize what you're trying to do to me?" Eriol whimpered as Tomoyo masturbated him.

"Then stop playing and dance with me now," Tomoyo whispered sexily as she pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily. Their lips and tongues clashed for several minutes until both were totally naked.

Tomoyo gave out a low groan as Eriol pushed her back and assaulted her femininity with his lips. Her gasps became louder, and her hands dug into his skin as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. In a few moments, his tongue went deeper, sucking and tasting her juices while her walls quivered at the touch of his lips.

In a few minutes, Tomoyo began to tremble again. Eriol sensed her squirming, and made her go on all fours. He trailed kisses over her lips and body. She kissed him back, tasting her own essence. Their gaze then met, now filled with lust, passion, and impatience.

And right there and then, he plunged into her.

"Ahh… Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed, but her successive cries were muffled when Eriol kissed her again. Tomoyo swayed her hips and met his thrusts. He moved and ground with her while his hand roamed over her body, enjoying the feel of her breasts bouncing with every stab.

Tomoyo sighed louder as Eriol bent towards her, kissing her body. She began to tremble as tears fell from her eyes. She felt his body move more violently, his thrusts becoming faster. She held on tightly to the car seat and reached her hand out to her lover.

"More! More, Eriol! I beg of you!" Tomoyo cried out to her lover. Eriol replied by reaching for her and kissing her neck while maintaining his movements. He savored the feel of his manhood moving in her tight, hot vagina while she squealed and cried with delight. He licked the sweet, musky sweat off her body and kissed her over and over again. Tomoyo responded to his kisses by pulling him as close to her as she can.

Their lovemaking grew louder and faster. The car began to shake and bounce, affirming their union. In a few minutes, Eriol began to tense.

"Tomoyo! I'm on my way now!" Eriol groaned as he held onto Tomoyo tighter.

"Ah… Meet me, honey! I'm coming… I'm coming!" Tomoyo screamed. Eriol hugged her tightly as both of their bodies shook. He pumped and thrust harder until pleasure overwhelmed them.

Eriol pulled Tomoyo's sweaty face towards his and smothered her lips with hungry kisses as he pulled out from behind her. Her juices exploded as he left, drenching the seat, its scent mixing with their combined sweat and perfume. She turned around, facing her lover, and hugged him as their passion simmered down.

"You're the best, my love," Eriol whispered as he kissed Tomoyo one last time. "You looked hungrier for me today."

Tomoyo did not reply.

"What's the matter? You don't feel comfortable in this car?" he teased her. "I know you wanted me even before we stepped in here. I told you, what better place than here?" He regretted asking that question afterwards.

"Honey," she said after a long pause, "Nobody's at home tonight."

"_Please take me dancing tonight I've been all on my own  
You promised one day we could, its what you said on the phone  
I'm just a prisoner of love always hid from the light  
Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight…"_

* * *

Spinel rummaged further into the glove compartment and found a few papers and several other photographs. These were pictures of Eriol's family, and a receipt from what seemed to be a detective agency.

"Looky here," Spinel said. "Mizuki's using her instincts already. Do you think she knows about Hiiragiizawa's playing? Hmm, looks like these came in just today. Maybe she smelled the girl juice in here too. And then she's going to confront him already about him having sex with someone else in the car…"

"Shut up," Cerberus snapped. His senses were still wrapped in that illusory space, but his consciousness once again entered that forbidden world, but now he could sense a new smell… Something that smelled like saltwater.

* * *

"_I imagine his wife, she don't look nothing like a fool  
She picks the kids up from some private school…_

Kaho threw her purse into the passenger seat as Jiro and Yui entered the Jaguar. It was already four in the afternoon and school is over for the five-year old twins. She knew it was time to go home, but she felt uneasy. For some reason, she wanted to get the kids home immediately.

"How's school today, kids?" Kaho asked her children.

"Mom, Yui peed in her skirt just now!" Jiro teased his twin sister.

"I did not! I went to the bathroom before class! I even washed my hands, unlike you!" Yui shouted, and pulled her brother's hair.

"Kids! That's enough! Behave yourselves or else you're not having ice cream tonight!" Kaho told the kids.

"But the car smells like pee! Only Yui pees in her skirt! She should have toilet manners!" Jiro replied, making Yui jump at him and pull his hair more.

Kaho sniffed around the car, and realized what the kids smell. This isn't pee, she realized. The interior smelled of a strange, new perfume… And she suspected the perfume wasn't hers.

_She remembers what he told her, he was late and worked alone  
But there's more than a suspicion in this lingering cologne…_

In a few minutes, a bald man entered the passenger seat and handed over a small envelope. "Here you go," he said. "Following your husband was too easy. He never suspected a thing. Even that Daidouji girl didn't notice. I hate to admit it, but she is really hot."

"Quit it, Char," Kaho told the detective. "I only needed proof that my husband is cheating on me. I know he's hiding his woman, but I wanted to make sure."

"Why don't you start with this car?" the detective, Char, asked.

"What?"

"For starters, your car smells like girl cum. Someone had sex in here last night. And judging by the smell, they were really humping heavily."

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"You know I specialize in cheating spouses, Ms. Mizuki. I know the scent of sex when I smell one. Your car interior absorbed everything, actually."

"All right, quit the CSI commentary. What else can you tell me about my husband?"

"Isn't he supposed to be in Hakata tonight for a late-night board meeting with the guys from Kinomoto?"

"Yes, they're supposed to be at the Hotel Natasha."

"The CEO, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, called for an emergency meeting. The late-night board meeting was reset at late afternoon. Plus, I heard Hiiragizawa had a reservation with Café Keisatsukan for a table for two and a hotel suite for an overnight stay. Oh, and guess who I found loitering around Hotel Natasha's casino today?"

"…Tomoyo Daidouji," Kaho whispered, her voice breaking.

"Yes. I'm sorry, ma'am," Char replied. He offered a handkerchief, which Kaho readily accepted.

"It's all right, Char. It's all right," Kaho replied. She dabbed her eyes a bit, hiding her tears from Char and the children, but her shoulders trembled, betraying her emotions.

"Mom, are you crying?" Jiro asked.

Kaho shook her head. "No, sweetie, mommy's not crying," she replied. Char spun around, and noticed the twins eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey, Yui! It's Char Aznable!" Jiro shouted excitedly, pointing towards the detective.

"No, that's not him!" Yui replied. "Char Aznable has hair, and this guy is bald! (turns towards Char) Are you having chemotherapy, mister? My best friend is undergoing chemotherapy, and she's bald too!"

"I gotta go, Ms. Mizuki," Char said. "I shouldn't be here… I didn't notice your kids are here. Call me if you need anything else." Without a word, he left the car, slammed the door and disappeared. Kaho then started the car and drove home, but she was deeply distracted and troubled.

"Mom, what's girl cum?" Jiro asked again. "And what's a cheating spouse?"

At that point, Kaho began to cry loudly.

"Jiro! Look what you did! You made Mom cry!" Yui shouted angrily at her twin brother, and proceeded to pull his hair. But Kaho didn't take heed of the commotion at the backseat.

"_And the kid's just won't be quiet and she runs a traffic light  
And she drives into the night…"_

"Kids, don't wait up for me. I'm picking up your father," Kaho whispered to her kids as she dropped them off at home. Without saying a word, she sped off, and cried loudly again. Her tears gushed like torrents, drenching the steering wheel…

"_Please take me dancing tonight I've been all on my own  
You promised one day we could it's what you said on the phone  
I'm just a prisoner of love always hid from the light_  
_Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight…"_

* * *

"500 meters to Tomoeda. Now what?" Spinel asked. The stoplight glared an angry red as they neared their destination.

"What do you mean, 'now what'?" Cerberus asked his partner.

"I mean, do we take this baby to Touya now, or are you having a good time driving this thing? You thinking of making another joy ride?"

"_So here am I in a stolen car at a traffic light…"_

The stoplight suddenly flashed green. 500 meters more and they're already home, accomplishing another hit, and reaping their well-deserved Humvee…

"_They go from red to green…"_

"Clean your seat." Without a word, Cerberus slammed on the brakes, made a U-turn, and sped back full speed.

"What?! Are you nuts?"

"_And so I just drive into the night…"_

* * *

Cerberus chugged the last of his beer as he looked at the horizon over Shinjuku. The lights of the city began to fade and the scent of the cool morning breeze enveloped him. The start of another day has come, but for him…

"Do you regret letting go of that car?" Spinel asked as he lied on the rooftop, stifling a yawn.

Cerberus kept silent. He closed his eyes as the screams of pleasure, the tears of betrayal, and the scents of a forbidden world haunted his senses.

"The only thing I regret," Cerberus replied, "is that we learned something we shouldn't have put our noses into."

"Hiiragizawa's affair… Are you bothered?"

"Yes." Cerberus sighed, and crushed the beer can. His eyes glowed with the sunrise, reflecting pain, sadness, and anger.

"So," Spinel grumbled, "What do you intend to do?"

"_Please take me dancing tonight I've been all on my own  
You promised one day we could it's what you said on the phone  
I'm just a prisoner of love always hid from the light  
Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight_

_Please take me dancing tonight I've been all on my own  
You promised one day we could it's what you said on the phone  
I'm just a prisoner of love always hid from the light  
Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight…"_

* * *

"_Good evening. This is our hourly news update._

_Newscaster Kaho Mizuki has filed a divorce against her husband, businessman Eriol Hiiragizawa, after a confrontation at the Hotel Natasha in Hakata last midnight. Police reports say Mizuki found her husband in the middle of lovemaking in a suite rented by Hiiragizawa that same night. His woman companion was identified as Tomoyo Daidouji, the top model of the Piffle Princess fashion line._

_Sources stated the confrontation started with a shouting match among the parties, and almost ended in a fistfight between Mizuki and Daidouji. The involved parties have refused to comment on the issue._

_Meanwhile, a __Jaguar XKR__ Portfolio owned by Hiiragizawa was reportedly stolen in front of Hotel Natasha the same night. The car was found this morning outside a club in __Shinjuku__. Witnesses say two men were found cleaning the car, but could not give details on how the car arrived there. _

_Authorities have no leads on the car's prior disappearance. However, insider information obtained by this station revealed that the car contained incriminating evidence of Hiiragizawa's alleged affair with Daidouji."_

* * *

There you go! Sorry, no SakuSyao here. XD

Please read and review this and my other story, "Inspector Mills". Your reviews and comments will help me improve my writing, and will keep me drastically inspired. See you around!


End file.
